


Pining Priscilla

by BizarreJoe, Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: When Pacifica receives a call from her parents, she begins a series of events that will change the future of dynamic of her family and friends.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Sucks to Suck

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally thought up by BizarreJoe, who took me through the story using a variety of art pieces as inspiration for the various scenes and scenarios that will play out through this fic. Hope you enjoy the ride.

The phone rang on the table with a particular set of lyrics blaring from the speaker.

"CRAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIN"

The young, shapely, blonde woman picked up her device with a grimace plastered across her face. The ring tone told her exactly who was on the other line, but the words across the screen really drove her sense of disgust to her core.

Mr. and Mrs. Worst People Ever

Or as the rest of the world knew them as, Prescot and Priscilla Northwest.

Pacifica had managed to take what funds she had and make a life for herself away from them at a young age. She found herself working at the local diner and after some years of loyal service and smart decisions she was able to sit pretty as manager of Greasy's Diner. 

Dreading what was to come she slid her finger across the screen knowing this wouldn't end by ignoring it. She sighed and answered with venom in her voice.

"Hello Preston."

"I can hear you are going to be in one of your unreasonable moods for this conversation. No matter, things must be discussed regardless of your unscrupulous behaviour. Your mother and I have some important news."

"How important?"

"It has a great deal to do with our livelihood and family name."

"That serious? Hold on let me switch you to video chat."

A few taps and Pacifica was now on a video call with her mother and father. Both of whom looked distressed and haggard. 

"Hold on before we start I need someone else here with me for this." Pacifica turned away from her screen and shouted. "DIPPER SWEETY. CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?"

On the screen Preston scoffed at the idea that his daughter's riff raff boyfriend was going to be having this conversation with them. It wasn't too long until the young man walked briskly into the room.

"Yes Princess? What's going on?"

"My parents have something really important to tell me," she gestured at her phone now showing her parents on the screen.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Northwest," Dipper waved and nodded politely to his girlfriend's parents, who merely scoffed and rolled their eyes. Dipper was upset to say the least but still held his ground not willing to let their rudeness get the best of him.

"I'm glad you're here sweety. It's important to me that you are."

"Anything for you my darling."

"Ahem! Can we please move on and get down to business?" Mr. Northwest began with an irritable tone. 

"Yes yes go ahead," Pacifica said with indifference.

"Very well then. As you know, our financial matters have been spotty for a bit now and… GOOD LORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Preston demanded as he witnessed what was happening on the other line. 

With deft hands Pacifica unzipped and unbuttoned Dipper's pants causing them to fall to his calves. Luckily for Pacifica, he was free balling for the day so she only had to worry about the one layer. Even flaccid Dipper presented himself as an impressive specimen and the excitement of the situation showed he had more and more potential.

"Paz!? What are you…?" Dipper could only get so many words out before his mind melted to the sensation of the platinum blonde taking his cock in her mouth. Bobbing back and forth, she felt his dick grow ever more impressive. To her this was the most empowering feeling in the world, and her parents witnessing gave her even greater joy. 

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! I demand you stop this lewd behavior this instant!"

"What? If I have to deal with you then I will need something to take the edge off," she said matter of factly before popping her lover's cock back into her mouth. 

"Of all the times to be acting this way you choose now?"

"Ugh. You are so intolerable. If this bothers you so much you can just hang up."

"You know I can't do that."

"Wow, you want to just sit there and watch your daughter give her boyfriend head? You are a sick old man." Pacifica knew she was no better in reality. With all the stuff she did with Dipper and Mabel she was the one to probably be called sick. But oh how she loved it so. 

"That's not what I meant! A Northwest never gives up or backs down!"

"Well then," Pacifica took Dipper's dick out of her mouth with an audible pop. "I guess I am more of a Northwest than you are."

With that, Pacifica went back to blowing Dipper with full force. However, she knew that just sucking him off wasn't going to be enough. With her free hand Pacifica gripped Dipper's hand and firmly placed it on her head. He knew this signal and without even a second of hesitation he placed his other hand, gripping her locks between his fingers, and started thrusting. 

He went slowly, despite her fervor to take him before. But with every thrust he picked up speed and force. Soon enough she was choking on his cock. A notable bulge appearing in her throat as he went all the way to the base. With her free hand she pulled her shirt down popping her breasts out allowing her to enjoy the sensation of her nipples exposed to the cool air. 

Through all the chaos her lover was giving her, Pacifica managed to hold her phone steady and frame the show for her parents perfectly. Her father turned beet red with anger and frustration plastered across his face. Her mother silently fiddled with the pearls of her necklace, not saying a word but almost looking enamoured at the scene playing before them.

It was but a few moments later that Dipper broke through the sounds of gagging and slurping. 

"Paz! I'm gonna…" 

"Mmmhmm." Pacifica merely mumbled as she began readying herself to receive his load. 

"Finally you are finished and we can talk about the reason why I called." Preston began. 

"One sec," Pacifica said, cutting him off. "You really need to see this. For being as noodly as he is, he really can cum like a fire hydrant." As she talked to her parents, she wrapped her hand around Dipper's cock, now generously coated in her spit and his pre-cum mixed and throbbing erratically. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

Before he could say anymore, Dipper let out a grunt as a white rope of fluid flew through the air hitting Pacifica across the face and breasts. A gasp of disgust came from the screen. 

"Oh you should see it from my angle." Pacifica added on bringing the phone next to her face.

The Northwest family always believed they had seen everything, given the capacity to buy most everything the world could offer. However, they were not expecting to see the sheer mass that was their daughter's boyfriend's massive cock, poised and ready to cover the camera with cum. 

Preston was so shocked he couldn't get a word out before another stream of cum shot out and made its way across the screen. Partially covering the camera, but still visible enough to see the rigid dick before them ready another shot. The only other thing they could recognize was their daughter humming in pleasure as she received her lover's gift. Honestly to them though, the sounds of her happiness were foreign to their ears. 

"You know what… FINE!" Preston snapped. "We're losing everything! Now GOOD DAY!"

The sound of a crash and silence fell over the line as what could only be imagined as her father throwing his phone in a rage cut off the call. He was always a sore loser, as Pacifica always saw the aftermath of the few times Preston couldn't buy his victory. 

"That was amazing. But aren't you worried about your parents and what they said?"

"Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention to them. I just wanted to rub my happy life in his face while you shoot all over mine. Now come on. This got me all riled up. I want you to fuck my ass, now!"

Pacifica turned around and hiked up her skirt. With her panties conveniently missing she spread her ass cheeks in anticipation of her lover's cock. Dipper grabbed his manhood and lined himself up. 

As he pressed his tip to her hole, the door to their place began to open. They paused to see a perky brunette woman enter the living room. 

"Hey you two. Were you two going to have some dirty fun without me? By the looks of it I missed the first round."

"Yeah we had some fun," Pacifica retorted. "But after I have this round I'll let you have him for the rest of the night."

"Hmm… Deal!" Mabel responded. "Looks like I'm going to get a good helping of baby batter tonight. Not that I need it," Mabel said as she rubbed her belly with a small baby bump. "Looks like Daddy is going to take care of momma tonight."


	2. Platinum Compilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pacifica receives a surprise follow up call from her mother, she decides to giver her a little "gift" for reaching out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, most of these were Joe's brilliant ideas a I did my best to make them come to life in my style. Because tagging this chapter sucks on mobile, other content includes:  
> Pissing/golden showers, rimjobs/reach around/rusty trombones, public sex, cunnalingus, and cum eating. If I missed anything I apologize. Hope you enjoy.

Pacifica's phone rang with a familiar ring tone. It was a harsh tone, but not as harsh as what she had for her father. 

"TELL ME HOW YOU SLEEPING EASY

ONLY THINKING OF YOURSELF

TELL ME HOW YOU JUSTIFY TELLING ALL YOUR LIES LIKE SECOND NATURE

LISTEN

MARK MY WORD ONE DAY, ONE DAY

KARMA'S GONNA COME COLLECT YOUR DEBT"

She picked up the phone, noticing a few splotches of dried cum she missed when she cleaned her phone. Sliding her finger across the screen she answered the video call. 

"Hello Priscilla. To what do I owe the 'pleasure'?"

"Hello Pacifica. I just wanted to call about the other day."

"And what could you possibly say that wasn't already made clear. Then again I do suppose things were hard to see on your end. Dipper does have quite a thick load," Pacifica chuckled to herself, quite proud of her actions in the last call. 

Priscilla cleared her throat in response to her daughter's statement. 

"Yes, yes it was. Um, I just wanted to say that the issues with your father have affected the two of us. Even though you left years ago, we felt it important to let you know about it all." 

"And…?"

"And, we just felt it was proper."

"Well, as you can tell. I am doing fine being improper."

"I can see you are…," Priscilla blushed and bit her bottom lip while staring in deep thought. "I mean that is to say that the young Pines boy is taking care of you well it seems."

"Oh that he is. He takes care of me very well." Pacifica smirked. "He cooks, cleans, holds me, caresses me…"

Pacifica began to bite her finger and gave a seductive look to her mother.

"He takes care of me in the morning, afternoon, and evening. He takes care of me in the bedroom and takes care of me when we shower. He cleans me up after making me dirty with his cum. When we watch movies together he makes sure to do me so I can still watch the screen. And in the morning I get plenty of protein to start my day."

She watched as Priscilla's face grew increasingly redder. Her mother biting her lip and squirming in her seat. Pacifica was getting to her and loving it. 

"But thank you for checking up on me mother. However, I am feeling a little hungry. I should find Dipper so he can 'feed' me. Bye Priscilla, we should talk again soon."

Pacifica blew her mother a kiss and waved goodbye. 

The screen cut out and Priscilla was left confused and with a sizable wet spot on her panties. 

\-------------

It was 11 at night. Priscilla couldn't sleep. The conversation she had with her daughter shook her to her core. It didn't disturb her, but she couldn't shake the itch in her nethers. She hoped that Preston would be in the mood to satisfy her needs. However, her husband was too focused on the issues of their finances than to take notice of her desires. 

She browsed a few indecent websites to take the edge off, but it failed to get her to what she felt before. Priscilla was about to turn off her phone when she heard the ping of her email. Still distraught, she figured looking at one more thing couldn't hurt. 

The email was from her daughter and the headline read "Here's a Little Something ;)"

She tapped on the email and opened up a very small email. There was no text, but there was a file attached titled "PLTComp".

Curiosity overtook her. Perhaps it was how tired she was, or maybe she just hoped that this would be a chance to save her unsatisfying evening. She clicked on the attachment opening up the video player.

Pacifica appeared on the screen wearing a nightgown that was almost see through and a silk robe that shined with a silvery color that covered what the nightgown surely would have revealed. 

"Hello mother. After talking to you today I felt the strangest thing. Something that I am curious if you or father ever really felt it yourselves. Pity. I saw how you reacted to all that I told you. And especially that you seemed to dwell on mine and Dipper's little escapade the other day. I feel it would only be right to just show you just how your baby girl lives her life freely."

The screen cut out and text appeared on the screen reading "Platinum Compilation".

Soon the words faded out and Pacifica appeared again. However, this time she was dressed in provocative attire that Priscilla found most inappropriate. Lingerie that hugged her curvaceous form and accented her breasts and hips, adorned with silvery lace and made of a transparent white fabric that left little to the imagination. 

"Alright. Are you ready big boy?" The Pacifica of the video asked, giving a shimmy that jiggled her breasts. 

Priscilla watched with wide eyes at her daughter's lewd question.

The video soon cut to Pacifica out and about in town wearing casual attire, only to stop and lift her skirt revealing she wasn't wearing any panties. Priscilla's jaw dropped in shock at how her daughter could do something so obscene. So bold. 

Not long was it before she released a stream of piss that hit the concrete. When Pacifica finished she sighed in relief. 

"That's better. Now clean it up dear." Pacifica commanded as Dipper appeared in the shot lapping at her pussy with vigor. 

"Oh my God," Priscilla said to herself. 

The video cut out to Pacifica sitting on a chair in a small dark room. As if she was in a box of some sort. It was an odd sight to see. What could she be doing?

Soon enough though her question was answered. A hole in the wall, about face height while sitting down, was soon occupied by a large pulsating cock. As soon as she saw it, Pacifica wrapped her fingers around it and began licking the tip. The scene faded into her taking the whole thing into her mouth as her hands switched to fingering and groping herself. 

Her head bobbed back and forth, with a hunger Priscilla has never seen before. She didn't think her daughter could be this lewd, or perhaps it was that the dick was that good. She wondered how that must have felt, as her fingers ran over her thighs hiking her nightgown up her legs. 

Pacifica soon transitioned to jerking off the mystery dick as her mouth was agape as the cock pulsated it shot its load across the heiress' flawless skin. She angled her head to get the next spurts of cum to shoot into her mouth. When the last drops were squeezed from the throbbing member, the camera panned over to Pacifica who began to roll her tongue mixing the cum up in her mouth. She gave one last gargle before swallowing it all.

Priscilla raked her fingers up the inside of her thighs leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Again the video transitioned to a new scene. This time it appeared to be outside in the middle of the woods. The camera panned across what appeared to be multiple women in lawn chairs. They appeared to be a diverse group. The most noteworthy part about them was that none of them were wearing anything to cover their nether regions. However upon closer look, the camera revealed that all the girls were filled with cum, as it dribbled out of their pussies. 

"I've been to many fancy buffets in my life," Pacifica said off camera. "But this by far is the most exquisite."

All of a sudden the film cut to Pacifica eating out each and every girl in a montage of moans, slurps, and licks culminating in the climax of the scene where Pacifica got each girl off and left them cleaner than before. Not a spot of cum remained, however each girl was left a sopping wet mess. 

"How did she get so good at that?" Priscilla asked herself. "Her father could learn a thing or two from her." She shuddered thinking about getting her pussy eaten properly. 

The video continued in the same fashion. Next was the young blonde woman riding reverse cowgirl style with the video coming from the guys point of view. It didn't register for Priscilla that she was actually doing it analy as the large cock spread her ass as she bounced up and down. It was then that the scene cut to her hopping off only to shove the dick in her mouth all the way until her nose touched the man's pubic area. 

Priscilla was mortified seeing her doing something so disgusting. Another twinge of desire rang through her pussy as she rubbed the outside of her panties. Even her ass felt a little tingle in the thought that her daughter even enjoyed something so foul. 

Next was another group scene. Pacifica kneeled on a bed with a man lying to her right and woman to the left. Her hands were very busy as each was fingering the respective person in the ass. All the while Pacifica switched giving head to each partner. It ended when her mouth filled with her male partner's cum only to take it and dribble it all over the woman's spread pussy. She helped by probing her tongue into her as all the fluids mingled, allowing the mysterious young lady to reach her own orgasm. 

Priscilla was rubbing her pussy through her panties by this point the sheer magnitude of her daughter's control and prowess dwarfed all she thought could be possible. She couldn't hold back any more. With only a few minutes left in the video she was desperate to get off. Her hopes were that the clip would be good enough. 

The final scene came in with Pacifica's face deep in the ass of a man as she reached around to jerk him off as she gave him a rimjob. Priscilla fingered herself vigorously as she watched her daughter doing something so dirty. It was a quick scene though as the man she was eating out grunted and indicated that he was going to cum. Pacifica withdrew her face from between the man's cheeks, tongue still sticking out, as she rotated him towards her. She grasped his cock with a gentle grip and jerked him off. 

After so many scenes, Priscilla began to admire just how skillful Pacifica was with her hands around these cocks. 

The man grunted as the biggest load she had seen throughout this coated her daughter's face yet again. It was enough though, as seeing the jizz fly from the rigid member and the moans in conjunction with each other pushed Priscilla over the edge. The itch she felt from that morning was finally scratched. 

As she panted and breathed a sigh of relief at her unexpected release, she heard the video continue.

"Okay time to clean me up," Pacifica hummed out in pleasure. 

Priscilla heard as the pitter patter of water hit her daughter in the video. She looked up only to be stunned that her daughter was actually being urinated on by her unknown lover. Just when she thought she couldn't be any more vulgar, Pacifica managed to prove her wrong yet again. However, rather than being off put by it, Pacifica merely hummed in pleasure as the semen that once coated her washed off her face and body.

The video faded out leaving a series of text on the screen. 

If you enjoyed that…

There is plenty more to partake in…

All you have to do is follow through…

Come to this place and be prepared to cum more than ever before…

The words faded out as a series of directions scrolled across the screen. Priscilla frantically searched for a pen and paper to jot down the directions, rewinding the video numerous times to ensure the directions were accurate. 

Right before the end of the video, the sultry voice of her daughter came back.

"See you soon… Mommy dearest…"

Priscilla had never felt so satisfied, nor scared, in her life. 


	3. Free Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Priscilla makes her way to the mysterious location her daughter gave her, she is met with a sight that sends her for a loop, filling her with many feelings but only one way to handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by pics made by artist Lioxdz
> 
> https://twitter.com/lioxdz/status/1264419621240803328?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/lioxdz/status/1264009084065517568?s=19

"Okay, this should be the right road, " Priscilla said to herself as she made a turn onto a dirt road leading into the woods outside of Gravity Falls. "This is it." 

Priscilla was nervous. She thought about it the whole night and into the morning before leaving to the mysterious address her daughter sent her. What was she doing? What was she going to get into?

She was lucky that Preston was so preoccupied with all that was going on with their state of affairs that she could go out and about without him noticing her. Then again, that was never a problem. Aside from a few instances in their lives, her husband never really paid attention to her. Won as a trophy, and displayed only when needed to be seen by company. Priscilla lamented the fact that she was just for display purposes only. 

Not like her daughter though. She was showered with attention, among a few other things, by the looks of the video. She was able to hold her own and take control of all the situations that she showed in the video. She was in control of her sexual nature and she took what she wanted just like a Northwest should. Perhaps she was more of a Northwest after leaving her parents. 

As the car rattled along the dirt road, Priscilla could only imagine what she would see. However, that same thought of the unknown filled her with a hunger she never thought she would feel. Would it be possible that she would see first hand what her daughter was up to? Or perhaps she would be a part of it. The video showed so much happening. Surely Pacifica could spare one of the men that she shared relations with. 

'Calm down Priscilla. You're getting ahead of yourself.'

Through the trees, she began to see what appeared to be a large cabin. The closer she got the clearer it became that it wasn't like any cabin she stayed at before. It appeared to be nice and stable, but it lacked furnishings that made up the luxury that she was so accustomed to. The windows, she began to notice, were just holes cut out of the sides of the walls with plastic coverings flapping in the breeze. There was no lighting or electrical fixtures to the outside, although it appeared as though it had a gas powered generator outside with a long extension cord running through one of the windows. It also lacked a lot of the masonry work that added refinement to the structure. And lastly, there was no proper patio area. The doorway was only accessible via a rickety looking staircase that looked like you would get splinters just by looking at it. 

Was this really where her daughter stayed? Was she really happy here?

Soon enough, Priscilla's question was answered with the face of a very happy Pacifica propped up against the side of a truck sitting in the dirt parking lot. However what appeared to be the source of her happiness threw Priscilla for a loop. Right in front of her was a young man in a fur hat and plaid shirt with his pants pulled down part way revealing his bare ass. It then registered that the boy was bucking his hips with gusto into the hood of the truck. 

'If Pacifica is watching… who is the Pines boy fucking?!'

Priscilla pulled up and came to a stop beside the other vehicle and it came into full view. Bent over the hood was a young woman, roughly about their age, wearing a red sweater, denim skirt and white stockings. Her voluminous brunette hair, contained by a red hair band, bounced with each thrust from the young Pines boy. Her face was plastered with a lewd expression as if she was in shear ecstasy. 

Soon enough, once the shock of what they were doing wore off, the shock of who it was set in. Priscilla realized a little late that the young woman was indeed the young Pines girl. She had only seen her a few times, when her daughter competed with her in their youth, and a few times over the years as she began to spend time with her. And here she was, a full grown woman, fucking her brother. 

Such indecency should never happen, especially for someone so refined as a Northwest, and yet there was Pacifica. Enjoying the site of two siblings committing the ultimate taboo of incest. 

How? Why?

Before she felt she could go out and get an answer, something about the situation prevented her from moving. A familiar feeling resonated within her. She reached down and rubbed the outside of her panties and found that she was indeed wet. She couldn't believe it. Of all the things to get her going, seeing a display such as this should have made her feel repulsed and disgusted. 

Yet…

She reflected, and made the realization that she herself witnessed her own flesh and blood subject herself to a series of depraved actions and likewise got off on that. Was she really any better?

Her mind grew hazy as she couldn't tell what was right or wrong anymore. She only knew one thing, she needed to get off to this while it lasted. Without further hesitation she plunged her hand into her panties and began fingering her pussy. She tried to match the movements of the young couple the best she could. As if to feel what they were. 

Meanwhile, on the outside of the vehicle, Dipper and Mabel continued their session. They were aware of the presence of the other car, yet they were so engrossed with each other that they failed to have any desire to pay it any attention. Particularly because they were encouraged by Pacifica to keep going and pay no mind to what was around them. All they should be worried about was loving each other and making themselves feel good. 

Dipper kept up the rhythm and pace of his trusts. He reveled in the moans he drew out from his sister as her velvety walls stroked his cock. She held the same goofy smile she had every time she received such love from her precious "bro-bro". No one else got the same rise out of her like he did, and she loved it. 

"You love your brother so much don't you Mabel?" Pacifica asked contently as she already knew the answer. Mabel mearly hummed as she writhed in pleasure. "Good, how about you show more love and turn to your back? I think you two should show your love face to face," she said in a sultry voice. 

Just as she was asked, Mabel flipped around and laid on her back. Dipper momentarily had to remove himself from her as she adjusted, only to plunge back into her with the same vigor he had before. Priscilla watched in aw, still plunging her fingers into her pussy. For that brief moment she was able to truly appreciate all that her daughter was privy to. 

He was a beast. Even from the distance she was at she must have figured it was a foot long. Her mouth watered seeing it as it twitched and throbbed, shining in the sunlight slick with his sister's juices. Before he dove back in, Priscilla rolled down her window a notch as to listen in on the scene playing out for her. 

Dipper continued, but at a greater pace than before. Something about seeing his sister enjoy him always stirred something inside. It fueled him, drove him to do better and be at the top of his game. He upped his performance by hitting more of her sensitive spots. Pinching her nipples, rubbing her clit, biting her neck, running his nails along her thighs. She received the full gambit of attention. 

Again, Priscilla envied what she saw to an extreme she never knew possible. There wasn't much for her to envy while being wealthy, but she finally found something she couldn't exactly get with her money. 

"Dipper, I'm gonna…"

"Me too Mabel…" the twins said through labored breath. 

Priscilla was excited and saddened to see this display about to end, she was feeling good, but not quite close to finishing. 

'If only I got here earlier,' she said chastising herself. 

In a few more pumps it was done. The twins moaned in unison as Dipper pumped Mabel full of cum. The orgasm lasted longer than Priscilla thought possible. She was used to a few spurts at best. From her vantage point, he seemed to be pumping the young lady full to the brim. With legs wrapped around her brother, Mabel refused to let him go until she had every last drop. 

Once their orgasms ended, the twins shared in a deep and passionate kiss. Priscilla admired the love that they shared for each other, regardless of the taboo nature of it. 

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Priscilla thought to herself as she continued to caress her pussy, having failed to reach full orgasm. 

"Excellent, you two. My turn now."

Priscilla perked up almost immediately. She looked up as she saw Mabel shifting off of the hood of the truck, her legs buckling a little upon hitting the ground. She didn't even bother adjusting her skirt or sweater. All she did was stand there, semen practically pouring down her leg, with great anticipation at what she was about to see. If Priscilla was being honest with herself, so was she.

Pacifica sauntered over to her man and embraced him in a passionate kiss. It was more intense than what Dipper had given his sister, which one could consider more loving than this. The young heiress undid her pants and pulled them down to her thighs, no panties in sight. A slight sheen could be seen as her pussy was dripping wet from the show she was privy to. Her mother was right alongside her in those regards as she kept her fingers circling her clit to keep her revved up. 

Dipper hoisted Pacifica up onto the hood where she lifted her legs up into an almost fetal position. Her nethers, completely visible for her man who took advantage of the display in full force. There was no foreplay, no need to get her any more moist, as he plunged his throbbing cock into her slick folds. She let out a moan so loud, Priscilla could hear it clearly from within her car. She was prepared to pick up again from where she left off. 

Pacifica moaned and panted as Dipper pounded away like a jackhammer. The force of his thrusts causing both an audible sound of skin smacking skin and the suspension of the vehicle to give into the motion as it creaked under their fucking. It seemed that while Mabel wanted a more loving session, Pacifica wanted a good hard quicky. 

Priscilla was fanatically trying to keep up as she vigorously fingered herself trying to find that right level of intensity to match theirs. She was close, but just needed to find that final bit of stimulus to push her over the edge. 

Within only a few minutes Pacifica was screaming out frantically. 

"GIVE IT TO ME DIPPER. FILL MY CUNT UP. CUMINMECUMINMECUMINME!!!!!" She shouted out to him and all in the area it seemed. Mabel still stood over them, rubbing herself to the show as Pacifica did before. Her fingers covered in cum and pussy juices. Dipper pounded with greater force that almost made it seem like the truck they were on was going to lose its suspension after this. 

With one last thrust, Dipper came for a second time within the last five minutes. He held Pacifica's hips tightly as if he was keeping her from being blown off by the force of his cum shooting into her. Like he desperately needed her to engulf his dick with her pussy. Pacifica's face contorted as she felt rope after rope of cum coat every last bit of her insides. 

This was it. This was exactly what Priscilla needed to reach her orgasm. Every muscle in her body tightened up as she felt pure electricity shoot through her. Seeing her daughter through a screen was one thing… seeing her get pounded in person was a whole new level of ecstasy she never even imagined. 

As her mother was catching her breath, Pacifica hopped down from the hood. Much like her other brunette lover, semen poured out as gravity did its job. She reached under her with a cupped hand and felt the warm juices collect in her fingers. She lifted the concoction above her head and poured the juices into her mouth coating her tongue. She reached over to Mabel grabbing her by the sweater and proceeded to kiss her, pushing the liquids between their mouths blending it all together. 

She broke her kiss with Mabel, leaving behind a bit of liquid dripping down the side of her smiling mouth. She turned to her man and wrapped her arms around him. Reaching up she locked lips with him and kissed him with an intense hunger. Dipper returned the kiss with great fervor, surprisingly showing no distaste of his own flavor still present in his lovers mouth. 

Priscilla finally caught her breath, her mind regaining clarity of the situation as she came down from her high. She wasn't sure if she should feel ashamed, blissful, or even disgusted. Whether that was at herself or her daughter she couldn't tell either. All she knew now was that there was a slight tapping on the window.

She turned her head towards the source of noise and saw her daughter grinning at her, very content at the state her mother was in. 

"Did you like the show?"

Priscilla was silent. 

"I thought so. Come on out here and we'll see if you deserve to see more."


	4. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica regales her mother with the story of her sexual awakening, and the hope of joining in on the fun she has with the Pines twins.

The scent of the shack was a pungent one that stung the nostrils of the uninitiated. Being out in the middle of the woods and open to the elements it of course had a very rustic smell of dirt, dust, and the conifer trees wafting in from the crude windows. 

However, it was more than just that. It was the smell of pure sex in the room that Priscilla could really pick up on. One of sweat and various other bodily fluids that she could only imagine were spilled upon the floor and other crude furniture that adorned the living room area. At least, that's what she believed it was. 

She sat upon an old recliner that had been through quite a few years of intense use with a few tears and a whine in the springs as she sat and shifted in her seat. A few splotches and stains drew the eye more than anything as she could only imagine how they got there or how fresh they were. She wasn't sure if it disgusted her or aroused her more. 

Pacifica on the other hand relaxed on the couch situated underneath one of the windows providing a cooling breeze. She was poised and stoic while sitting on what was probably just as bad a piece of furniture, if not worse. It was as if she was a queen that presided over her kingdom of lewd and debaucherous behavior. 

"So mother. Shall we get down to business?" Pacifica asked in a stern manner. 

"Um… y-yes I suppose it would be best," Priscilla said meekly. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation at all. 

"Very well. Let's just cut to the chase. If you are here, then it is oh so clear why. You. Want. In." 

"Um, I. Ah." Priscilla stammered out as she tried to find the right words for 'yes' but failed in the direct nature of her daughter.

"Hesitation really isn't a quality we are looking for here in our little group. Perhaps this was a mistake." Pacifica looked away from her mother with a voice of disappointment. 

"YES! Yes, I want in," Priscilla erupted, almost in fear that she was about to be thrown out and lose her chance. 

"That's more like it." Pacifica grinned as she met her mother's eyes again, practically boring into her now. "Passion is a cornerstone of what we have here. Along with freedom, honesty, and above all else, love. Well that last one is more selective. Perhaps I should say hunger."

Pacifica licked her lips as if the last words she uttered were as delectable on her lips as they were on the ears, saying it in a sultry voice. Her mother quivered in her chair.

"As you saw earlier, Dipper is quite a beast of a man. He is raw, passionate, and has a sexual appetite to go as many times as he wants. Or that is to say, how much we want. It's like he was made for this." Again her words were like honey to the ear with how she described her lover. 

"Indeed, I was very caught off guard by all of, um… that out there," Priscilla had to think of her words carefully lest she cause distress and lose out on this. 

"They surprised you, didn't they. Honestly, not that big of a surprise really. I mean those two have always been close. Unnaturally close. I saw the signs though. The way they talk about each other when not together, the physical affection, the way they stared at one another when they weren't looking. They had it bad for each other ever since they were kids." Pacifica's voice was soft as if she were narrating a great love story told over the ages. 

_________________

Pacifica walked through the woods that day in search of Dipper and Mabel. She was told by the owner of the Mystery Shack that they went to explore the woods for monsters and mysteries. Even after the two years of knowing them, the Pines twins were dorks. Very lovable dorks, but dorks nonetheless. 

Ever since that summer that the twins arrived in her hometown, Pacifica became close friends with the two of them and proceeded to spend her subsequent summers after that getting to know bond with them. Dipper with his growing confidence and interest with the supernatural qualities of the town, and Mabel's carefree and fanciful outlook on life was just what Pacifica needed to escape the confined and constricting nature of her parents' posh and upper class lifestyle. 

When they came up that second year when they were thirteen, she spent the year getting to know them. It was through that year that Pacifica began to garner some deeper feelings for Dipper. She saw him as someone she so desperately wanted in her life. A sense of freedom and discovery outside the bonds of normalcy. She found these feelings too late however as they left back home at the end of the summer and her courage wasn't enough to tell him her feelings. 

She found her courage over the course of the year though after mentally preparing herself for their reunion in person. However, something was different that year that made it difficult for her to approach or get a word in with Dipper. Surprisingly, that thing was Mabel. Whether she wanted to go on a hunt, or have a little alone time to confess her feelings to Dipper, Mabel was there to do something or down right shove herself into any situation. And if it wasn't that, they were normally just off together somewhere where she couldn't find them.

Pacifica had enough. She was going to tell Dipper her feelings, regardless of Mabel's presence. Step by step, her conviction to her confession grew as she walked through the woods to find her soon to be man. Soon enough, Pacifica reached a small outcropping of rocks that formed a cave that Dipper showed her a few times last year. It held a few mineral deposits that were breathtaking which Dipper gave her as a sign of friendship, and one of the actions that made her heart long for him. 

As she got closer though, she heard the faint sounds of a girl in distress accompanied by the sounds of someone being smacked repeatedly. Pacifca's heart was beating out of her chest,as she recognized that voice being Mabel’s, and began to think the two were in trouble or worse. She approached cautiously, the sounds of her steps echoing in her ears as her senses were heightened from the adrenaline flowing through her. Not knowing what she was going to see or if she could actually do anything about it, she was scared. However, Pacifica needed to know, and hopefully she could help. 

As soon as she reached the rocks, she peered around the corner and her heart went from a hundred beats a minute to practically zero in no time at all. What she bore witness to took her by surprise, yet a small part of her felt she should have seen this coming. 

Mabel had propped herself up on a rock in the middle of the little cave. She was bent over with her skirt around her ankles, as Dipper stood behind her, pants pooled around his feet,thrusting into her causing a rhythm of smacking and moaning coming from the two of them. Pacifica's brain was at a lack of comprehension at first. It took a moment for the scene to sink in. Once it did her mind and body reacted in kind. With a gasp and scream, her presence was made known and the twins stopped mid thrust. 

As if they were a pair of deer caught in the headlights, the two looked up at the young blonde woman with shock plastered on their faces. They were caught and they had no way of explaining their actions. 

"It's EXACTLY what it looks like," Mabel blurted out breaking the silence. 

Dipper continued to stand there, transfixed on Pacifica and what she might do or say next. It looked as if his mind was going a mile a minute coming up with plan after plan, yet failing to come to any definitive solution. His face wore a look of absolute panic, and pacifica could see it as clear as day. 

Pacifca finally found her words and spoke up.

"Well… aren't you going to finish?" 

A look of notable confusion washed over each twin's face. She didn't tell them they were disgusting, she didn't tell them they were wrong, she didn't run in terror to tell the whole town the Mystery Twins were fucking. She asked them if they were going to finish. 

Mabel looked back at her brother, who in turn looked down at her. Their hands stayed in place firmly, his on her waist and hers on the rock. With a slight push back Mabel moaned out to her brother. 

"Well Bro-bro? Are you going to leave two girls hanging now?"

She gyrated her hips causing his cock to stir around in her. Dipper swallowed, re-established himself mentally, and began to slowly thrust again drawing out a series of moans and hums from his sister. 

"Fuck Dipper! I think you’re harder than before. What? Is being watched by Pacifica getting you going?" Mabel asked confidently. “Should we have her around more often? Seems like you’re liking the show, aren’t you Paz?”

Pacifica's face grew even redder than before. Her mind raced at the implications of what this all meant.She wasn't sure what to make of it all. However Mabel wasn't lying as Pacifica regained self awareness and noticed her hand lifted her skirt up and placed itself right at the crotch of her panties, rubbing ever so slightly. It caught up with her how good she was feeling.

Pacifica wasn't a prude, despite her upbringing, yet she wasn't really sexually experienced. Since last summer she had experimented with maturbating in her room and in the shower. Most of her thoughts were of Dipper and a few times drifted to Mabel. Now, seeing the two of them locked in the throws of passion with each other, her body was burning up. Itching to see more. 

Dipper reached the pace he was at before they were interrupted. Mabel moaned and rocked in time with the trusts. Occasionally, she would thrust herself back, allowing Dipper to get a little extra momentum to reach deeper and drew a gasp from him. 

'How deep was he going?' Pacifica asked herself, still pawing at her panties. 

She stepped closer and around them to get a better look. Within a few moments she was shocked again, as she saw how lucky Mabel was. Pacifica had never seen a real penis before, although she had seen some online which she knew was mostly an illusion of demographics as she was sure not everyone was as well endowed as a pornstar. 

This however may have proved her wrong. 

It was thick, dark, and long. Pacifica couldn't seem to wrap her head around how big it was. Not a problem Mabel was having as her pussy wrapped around it quite easily.

Pacifica watched intently with how Dipper trusted his cock into his sister, enveloped by her velvety lips and folds. It looked as if every thrust in was welcomed, yet when he pulled out it seemed as though she didn't want to let him leave. A few times that was the case as Mabel pushed back to keep him in her longer as if she denied his absence in her and craved the feeling of being filled. 

The intimate dance they shared lasted a while longer as the euphoric cadence of their moans and gasps, accompanied by the sound of skin on skin clashing together, filled the small space. It was as if Pacifica was watching the most raw musical love story of all time. She was so entranced by the scene before her, she failed to recognize her own actions. 

Without thinking, Pacifica's hands found their way to her most sensitive bits. Her left hand reached up to her breast, fondling and pinching under the bra and shirt. Her right hand plunged downwards into her skirt and panties, as she caressed and fingered her pussy. Subconsciously her hand moved the best it could to mimic the motions of the lovers in front of her. She loved it, but knew it failed in comparison to what her friend was really receiving. 

Soon enough, Mabel’s body began to tense up. Her pussy tightened like a vice around Dipper's cock. Dipper in turn pushed in as far as he could to prevent being squeezed out from her tight hole. It was at that moment Dipper was sent over the edge. His release sent tremors through his body as his moans echoed off the stone walls. 

Pacifica's mouth fell open as she saw the bit of Dipper's cock that wasn't inside Mabel pulse and throb. Rope after rope of cum filled his sister, enough so that the excess began to spill out of her and onto the ground. Witnessing such an event filled her with a plethora of emotions. Admiration was definitely a major emotion that occupied the forefront of her mind, but more pressing was the fact that the blonde heiress was jealous. She wanted that for herself. 

No…

She NEEDED it!

Dipper began to pull out slowly. More and more cum leaked out as he withdrew his cock. Once he was completely out, it was as if he opened the floodgates. Thick white fluid poured out of Mabel's most sacred of holes. A noticeable shiver went through her body as she felt it spill out of her. 

Dipper stood proudly, having done a good job as a loving brother. His cock stood at attention still, throbbing and twitching as if he was yet to cum. As if what he just did was a warmup or foreplay. A few drops of jizz oozed out of the tip and onto the ground. Pacifica was practically drooling over the sight of it. She dropped to her knees. Her legs gave out on her before she could even reach her orgasm. She cursed herself for not going harder and faster to reach it while she had the chance. 

"Wanna have a go Paz-ma-taz?"

Pacifca raised her head towards the brunette girl, who now had the biggest smile across her face. Dipper also shot his sister a look of surprise with eyes wide and mouth agape. Pacifica couldn't very well see herself, but if she looked in a mirror, it probably would have been on par with his. 

"Come on Paz-Paz," Mabel teased as she straightened herself up from her original position. "I know how you look at Dipper and how you react to him when he gets close. And Dip-stick, I know you want some of that sweet sweet honey."

Pacifica's heart skipped a few beats. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Mabel just teasing them? Or was this really going to happen?

"Don't think just because we started our thang, I won't let you have a chance at dat ass. I mean we talked about it. I wanna see it happen. Did you think I was kidding about that?" Mabel continued. 

"I mean… yeah. I didn't think you were serious about that when we talked about both of us crushing on Pacifica." Dipper rambled on in disbelief.

'BOTH! DID HE SAY BOTH!?' Pacifica's mind screamed. 

"Bro-bro, come on. You think I could handle all this Dipping sauce on my own. I mean I can. But, we both know I wouldn't be the only one to enjoy all this thick creamy goodness all to myself forever."

Mabel reached out and grabbed Dipper behind the neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other viciously. While he was distracted she reached down with her other hand and grasped his dick firmly.

"I love you Bro-bro. This ain't gonna change that. How about you Paz? Want to see what it's like to climb the mighty pine?"

Pacifica couldn't believe it. She was at a loss of words, but she wasn't at a loss of actions. Frantically she nodded yes. 

"There ya go Dipstick. Get that dick wet again," Mabel exclaimed slapping him on the ass. 

Dipper yipped at the sudden smack. He laughed off the shock at his sister's boldness. His legs began to take him over to the young woman still kneeling on the ground. Steadily, he kneeled down with her, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dipper said softly with care and concern in his eyes. 

Pacifica reached up and cupped his hand in hers, turning slightly to kiss the inside of his palm. 

"Please DIpper, take me," she said pleading.

Dipper nodded and pulled her in gently, meeting her lips with his. A series of light kisses proceeded gradually turning more into a full on lip lock as they moaned into each other. Their tongues ventured out and explored one another's mouths as their passion grew more intense. The two teens' arms were now wrapped around each other in a full embrace. It felt like an eternity before they broke the kiss and gasped for air. 

"Wow," Pacifica exclaimed softly. "That was my first kiss. I can't believe it turned out to be so wonderful. Please Dipper, can I have more?"

"Of course. Just let me do one thing." Dipper reached to his side and pulled a hiking bag towards him. Unpacking the bag, he pulled out an assortment of items one would use for a "good time". Pacifica's face glowed a vibrant red as she wondered what he could have possibly been looking for. 

Dipper finally grabbed a thick quilt from the bottom of the bag, shaking it out before laying it on the ground. He proceeded to smooth it out, even putting a small camping pillow down for her. 

Pacifca looked at him with stars in her eyes. 

'Such a gentleman.'

"Um, yeah. Mabel and I tend to change positions a lot and get tired so we bring this to make sure we have something comfortable to lay on." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward about explaining him and his sister's sexual habits. 

"Also the ground really can do a number on our knees," Mabel added in. 

Pacifica didn't mind at all. She found it wonderful that they knew each other so well and came prepared for everything. And by the looks of it… everything. 

Dipper reached for the box of condoms he pulled out. The logo on the square reading Magnum. As he fiddled with it, Pacifica had a train of thought. 

'He really is so considerate. Making sure I am comfortable, asking if I still want to, using protection. Wait! I saw that they weren't using anything before. He was in Mabel completely raw. And he came so much in her, she's still dripping his cum. Is that really how close they are? Is that the true peak of love and devotion? I need to have that too. I need to have him, all of him.'

Pacifica reached out and grasped at his hands before tearing open the foil wrapper. Dipper looked into her eyes with concern. 

"What's the matter? Did you change your mind? That's perfectly fine if you don't want to…" Dipper said before being cut off. 

Pacifica reached up to place a finger on his lips. 

"It's not that. I, um… want to have you. As you are. How you two did it. May I?"

Dipper's eyes grew wider. He looked at Mabel, then to Pacifica. He repeated the action a few more times, like the loveable dork he was. On the last glance, Mabel just gestured a hand and told him to "go for it!"

“Are you sure?” He asked her. “I know I am big, and I have heard some stories that girls stop doing it with guys if they are too big and get hurt. I don’t want that to happen between us and…”

Pacifica leaned in to kiss him and stop his rambling. It worked as he stopped and looked into her eyes which held a deep trust in him. Reaching out he brought her over to the blanket and let her lay down and get comfortable. He kept eye contact the whole time, comforting her with a reassuring look. Running his hands up and down her body, Pacifica let out a gasp and a few giggles. 

Soon, he began to kiss her again. First gently on the lips, lacking the intensity of their kiss before but it made up for it in tenderness. The kisses moved from her lips, peppering her cheek, along her jawline and then up to her ear. The sensations of his lips dotting her skin send jolts of electricity through her body. Suddenly his lips began to nibble at her ear lobe. The pinching sensation was unexpected, but it was doing wonders for her. She didn't think something so simple could be so pleasurable. Eventually his tongue joined the assault, the moisture and noises it made sending her to a level of pleasure she never thought possible. 

All the while, Dipper's hand snuk its way under Pacifica's shirt and under her silky bra. He lucked out with Mabel being a very apt coach on the methods of “fondling and caressing the titty”, as she so eloquently put it. His strong and slightly calloused fingers gently massages her budding breasts, feeling the perfection that was her soft and supple skin. His fingers danced around her nipples circling, pinching, and occasionally giving a gente flick. 

Pacifica writhed underneath him. Gasps and moans escaped from her mouth despite her desperate attempts to hold it back and remained dignified. All of which egged Dipper on more. Another aspect of his training with Mabel was ensuring he knew she was being pleasured well and drawing out the lewdest of sounds.

Dipper began to dip lower on her body. His lips moved from the ear to her neck. His hand left her breasts and glided across her belly toward her legs, only to rise back up again to hike up her skirt. Pacifica felt the coolness of the cave's air on her thighs, only to be warmed up again by Dipper's hands. She was nervous, yet she had complete trust in him. 

His hand slid along the silky fabric of her designer panties. It was smooth, yet his fingers felt the warmth and moisture of what was under the cloth. She was ready for sure, yet Dipper was taught to properly indulge in and enjoy the foreplay. Sliding his hand up, he slipped into her underwear and began to glide his fingers along her womanhood. He felt a sparse bit of hair on his palm while his fingers felt her velvety lips. 

A moan escaped Pacifica's throat, more intense than any of the ones before. Dipper felt as if it was honey in his ears. He kept up the motions of his fingers, letting the sounds pour forth from the young blonde. He felt accomplished being able to make her feel so good so quickly. Yet he needed to do more. He needed to make her feel bliss. 

While keeping up his caresses, he lifted up Pacifica's shirt with his other hand eliciting a surprised gasp from her. However, this was followed by more sounds of euphoria as he sucked upon her breast. His tongue flicked and licked her nipple in sync with his fingers as it played with Pacifica's bud with greater intensity. The simultaneous sensation made her squirm under him. She grabbed at the blanket hoping to get a grip to keep herself grounded, fearing this much pleasure at once would be her undoing. She knew how silly it sounded, but her mind was in no place for rational thought. 

Despite Pacifica's resistance to hold onto her proper self, or what was left of it, Dipper's skills and persistence hit gold as the coil tightening inside of the young girl reached its breaking point before absolute release. Her eyes shut tight, her body went stiff, her legs spread wide, she bit her lip to muffle a scream. Yet it was in vain as it escaped her throat and filled the small space. The product of Dipper's efforts echoed off the walls, filling their ears with the screams of one who finally got to experience unbridled bliss for the first time. 

Dipper eased up on his actions, slowing his fingers down to a gentle caress of her vulva. His suckling now replaced with gentle pecks upon her goosebump riddled skin. Pacifica loosened her grip on the blanket and her breath was under control again. Eyes fluttered open seeing the caring and gentle smile of the young man who she loved and got her to reach euphoria. It was pure reaction when she reached up to him and brought him into a kiss. Even after receiving such pleasure, she felt herself more hungry than before.

"That was amazing," Pacifica said panting. "Please don't make me wait any longer Dipper. I need you in me. To feel you closer than ever before."

Dipper could only nod. He adjusted himself, poised and ready between her legs. His member throbbed and pulsed in anticipation of the warmth he was about to be inside soon. Grasping his cock, he lined himself up to her entrance and rubbed his tip along her slit. More moans escaped her. It was as if electricity shot through her by just feeling his warmth. She was almost afraid to know how it would feel to have him in her.

With a calm breath from both of them, the two young lovers readied themselves to take the plunge. Dipper eased his hips forward, her lips spread and wrapped around him. She gasped. Despite all the pleasure she experienced beforehand, it surprised her how much more she could receive from him. It was as if he was made to make her feel such pleasures of the flesh. 

Slowly, he slipped himself in inch by inch. It wasn’t a continuous motion as he pulled out a little each time and thrust back in to let her adjust to him with her juices lubricating him She felt her own tightness give way as he went further in her. It was almost like she was going to be ripped in half, only to feel the pressure in her release as he pulled out. Dipper never forced his way in to the point of hurting her. She loved him for the care and concern, but it drove her mad to not have all of him inside her. 

Pacifica needed all of him. It was through her determination that she wrapped her legs around his backside and squeezed with the little strength she had left. A gasp left both of their lips as Dipper was forced into her all the way to his base. It was in that moment that Pacifica truly appreciated the care and concern Dipper had for her well being during their moment of intimacy. She felt, as he bottomed out in her, something tear. She had heard stories of the hymen tearing for every woman's first time. She was even educated on the matter that it could tear under any strenuous activity. 

She definitely counted this as such an activity. 

Dipper panicked and attempted to pull out. Pacifica, however, mustered up her strength and kept him close to her. With tears in her eyes she pleaded for him to continue. 

"Don't you dare stop! I need you to keep going. I need you. I love you Dipper." She pulled him into a kiss which he gladly reciprocated. 

"I love you too, Pacifica," he said, kissing her again gently. 

He began to thrust again. Going even more gently than before, but now without the fear of what would happen if he thrusted all the way in. Without that concern, he could give her all of him like she wanted. Over the course of their love making, Dipper gradually picked up the pace as Pacifica's body grew accustomed to him. Her velvety walls caressing his shaft drawing moans and gasps out of both of them. Occasionally the two would exchange kisses and caresses when the moment felt right. Soon Dipper was able to give her all of him and with greater force. 

The sounds bouncing off the cave walls were wonderfully lewd. Moans, heavy breathing, and the sound of skin smacking on skin. Pacifica never would have thought she would be in this scenario given her proper and uptight lifestyle. Yet here she was at the center of it all. With the one man in the world she even longed for. It was like a dream.

However, the dream felt like it was about to come to an end. More specifically, she was about to cum. The electricity she felt originally when he put the tip in her was like lightning having started a great fire. Each thrust fed those flames until it was a roaring inferno that she wanted to consume her. She did not fear it, for it was the flames that would do away with the old Pacifica and give rise to her new self. Like an old forest, she needed to burn away what stifled her potential growth.

The thrusts became more erratic as Dipper grunted out through heavy breaths. 

"I'm gonna cum.”

With those words, Pacifica wrapped herself around him tightly with all the strength she had. Their bodies, slick, with sweat pressed into one another. The raucous noises subsided as the young man pressed and grinded his hips into the young blonde, reaching her deepest recesses. 

Pacifica felt it. A warmth spread throughout her like none she had ever felt before. 

Years of living the high life had exposed her to many wonderful things that unfortunately grew dull and hollow over the years. Food, material possessions, even the thrill of victory, all lost its luster.However this feeling, this building sensation at her core, trumped anything that she could have ever imagined. It wasn't something she could buy, cheat someone, or steal to get. 

It was something she had to earn.

It was something she had to share. 

It went against everything her family taught.

As Dipper unloaded all he had into Pacifica, she felt every pulse and throb of his dick pumping her full of his seed. The inferno inside her kept growing. It was as if it was burning away all the lies she was told over the years about being a prim and proper daughter. About how she behaved could make or break her family's reputation. Dipper's expression of love and lust allowed her to be freed from those shackles. To be reborn like a phoenix into something new. Into what, she did not know. However, anything was better than the person she was before. 

The pulsing and twitching of Dipper's cock began to diminish as the seconds ticked by. Pacifica knew that he would be pulling out soon, despite her desire to keep him in her forever. She would have done so if she had any strength left. Sadly though, she used it all up keeping him close to her while in the throws of passion. She was grateful to have him like this for as long as she could. 

As she lamented the anticipated emptiness she would soon feel, she felt a peck upon her lips. And another. And another after that. Each one soft, gentle, and full of love. Pacifica opened her eyes to see the young man propped atop her, his sweaty brow with strands of hair that showed glimpses of his famous birthmark. An awkward smile adorned his face as his affectionate gaze comforted her. All Pacifica could do now was drink in the afterglow and savor every second with him as if it was going to be her last. 

It was in that moment that the two young lovers caught out of the corner of their eyes the company they nearly forgot about as they got lost in their passion. Mabel, at some point during their love making, had moved closer to better admire the scene that played out before her. With stars in her eyes and a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear, she continued to gaze upon the two as they awkwardly stared back.

"Um… Mabel," Pacifica began.

"Yeah Paz-Paz?"

"How long have you been staring at us from there?"

"Ever since you latched onto my Bro-bro like a horny little sloth to a tree branch. Really enjoyed yourself, huh?"

Pacifica grew even more red than she already was, too shy to admit it out loud. 

"And how about you Sir Dippingsauce? How much did you let out this time?" 

Mabel crawled down towards the lower region of the two. They wouldn't openly say it, but something about Mabel being so interested in their creampie kind of concerned them. However they stayed as they were until the eccentric brunette got an eyeful.

"Whoa. You two should see this. It's redonkulous how much he came. Practically pooling up on the blanket."

The two newfound lovers looked at each other and chuckled at the very Mabel description. However, their chuckle turned to gasps of surprise as they felt a finger run up their nether regions. It started at Pacifica's taint caressing it gently sending a shiver through her. 

‘Why did that feel so good,’ Pacifica thought to herself as the tingling subsided. 

Dipper tensed up when the finger ran up the part of his shaft that wasn't deep in the young Northwest girl. He was used to Mabel's usual playfulness with his personal equipment, but this was the first time he got to experience it while inside someone. The finger journeyed up even further until it reached his anus and circled his hole. Pacifica wasn’t sure what was happening as she felt his cock twitch within her again. She couldn't help but let out a gentle coo at how it felt to have him growing inside her again. 

“Don’t worry Pacifica,” Mabel said with her usual playful confidence. “I have been with Dipper long enough to know how to get him back in the game in no time at all. It just takes the right touch is all. I mean if you want to go for another spin on the Big Dipper.”

Pacifica didn’t know what to say. From the depths of her heart she wanted to shower Mabel in a tidal wave of gifts at the thought that she could get the mighty pine to grow big and strong again. She could have very well kissed the girl to show her appreciation for her and what she was offering. However, what came out of her mouth was…

“Don’t tease me woman! Get on it and make him ready to fuck me again.... Please!”

“AAAAWWW!!!” Mabel exclaimed. “You said the magic word. I think the Little Big Dipper is doing you some good. Okay, here we go. Ready Bro-bro?”

“Y-yeah,” DIpper said with a deep breath as he readied himself for Mabel’s next move. 

Pacifica looked intently at Dipper’s face as his expression changed and seemed to convey a look that entailed Mabel was already doing her thing. Pacifica tilted her head to get a better look at what Mabel was doing to cause Dipper to grow inside her once again. Even with her vision skewed she could see Mabel licking Dipper’s backside. She was shocked that aside from the two of them fucking, Dipper was into Mabel performing such acts upon him. However, Pacifica could not argue with these results. 

Mabel continued her work as promised to her once friendly rival. With a flick of her tongue she licked at Dipper’s ass, sucked on his balls, and ran her tongue up his shaft so that he could reach the level of rigidity that was proper for their sexy times again. The young brunette girl had fun doing this for her brother to get him ready for another go, but now the fun was even greater as she was working on it for someone else who desperately needed it more. Plus, as an added bonus, she had the chance to enjoy someone else. Dipping down further, Mabel’s tongue began to caress Pacifica’s nethers as well as it licked up the mixture of fluids the two had made from their previous session. Lapping at it, she savored every drop and hungered for more. 

Pacifica on the other end gasped at the newfound attention. She was expecting Mabel to just focus on Dipper to stimulate him into prime arousal for another session. However, she was not expecting such services as well. The feeling of Mabel’s tongue made her tingle and burn up inside. In conjunction with Dipper’s ever expanding manhood inside her, she felt again like she would be at the peak of ecstasy. 

‘Perhaps I will need a special session with Mabel after my time with Dipper,’ Pacifica thought to herself amidst the feeling of her friend's tongue giving her some attention. 

Dipper began to thrust again, snapping Paficia out of the thought of experimenting with her friend. Even though He started to trust again, Mabel didn’t stop with her tongue’s ministrations to both of their special areas. The two worked in tandom to make her feel the best she had ever felt before. She realized in that moment that these two were a package deal, and she loved it. Normally a bargain like a two for one sale would be something far beneath a Northwest to ever consider, but this was the deal of a lifetime. 

The day proceeded onwards with the three young teens exploring their newfound sexuallity. Pacifica enjoyed the twins to the fullest extent she could imagine as she allowed them to help explore this new side of herself. Dipper proceeded to try and take her in multiple positions to see what she liked best, and Mabel helped guide her in trying certain acts to make Dipper feel just as good, usually by demonstrating the actions first. By the time the sun had set, the three were drenched in sweat, cum, and exchanging many kisses between one another. 

Pacifica felt, for the first time in her life, like she had found the place she truly belonged. 

_______________

“It was truly the most perfect day of my life. It was so freeing to be taken by Dipper’s manly dick and to be taught so well by Mabel and experiment with her. They freed me from the hell you and father put me though,” Pacifica proceeded to say as she chastised her mother after telling the story of how she lost her virginity. 

Priscilla was in shock of the story that was told to her by her daughter. Normally it would be the most detestable thing to hear about how one’s daughter lost her virginity. Especially since it was in a dank and dirty cave and as an accessory to incestuous acts. As a Northwest it was the absolute and most abhorrent thing she could have ever heard. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel her own panties becoming drenched as she heard such a recollection of how her daughter enacted her own sexual freedom. Gripping the cloth of her dress, she tried desperately to remain composed. 

“Afterwards, we talked,” Pacifica began to explain further how that day went. “Apparently the two of them had began having sex at the beginning of that summer. When they turned thirteen the thoughts of sexual exploration began and they talked about that stuff pretty openly. When they turned fourteen, they decided to start slow with kissing and masturbating with one another. It was really sweet to hear that the reason Dipper didn’t want to take the plunge too soon was because of his fear of hurting Mabel. Apparently he always had a really big dick, even as a small boy. Mabel said she would pance him often just to get a look.”

Pacifica chuckled at the thought of a smaller Mabel running around pulling a younger Dipper’s pants down only to reveal a larger than normal penis. Prisciilla imagined the thought too and felt another tingle at the idea. 

“But when they came up here, the first night they made sure to take advantage of the privacy and give it to each other. Apparently they claimed they were made for each other as Mabel was able to take him in with ease on their first go. She was very determined, she said. Gotta admire her dedication to take her brother’s nine inch cock like that. And the cum, I can’t believe she took it all in. Thank goodness she was on birth control at the time or else their cover could have been blown. With how thick his cum is, she probably would have gotten pregnant right off the bat.”

Priscilla imagined the idea of her daughter as a teenager being bred by such a lowly individual. Especially one that was privy to such an action like inbreeding. Sure the nobles and wealthy of the world did it to maintain their wealth and power, but for recreational purposes… if filled her with envy at the thought that there were no strings attached. 

“Of course when they turned eighteen,” Pacifica started up again. “We ditched the birth control. I wanted to see the two of them take that ultimate risk and make a kid. It seemed that, even though I wasn’t taking anything for myself, I wasn’t getting pregnant no matter how hard we tried.”

Priscilla could feel as if daggers were being shot at her in her daughter’s stare. As if she had something to do with it. The wealthy middle aged woman broke out in a cold sweat.

“But even so, I have been enjoying my time loving Dipper and Mabel to the fullest extent we can. And with a little bundle of joy Mabel is carrying with her, we are looking forward to having so much more love in our life along with all the love we make here. Now mother, again I need to ask you.”

Priscilla swallowed nervously. 

“Do you… want in?” Pacifica asked, cooly awaiting her mother’s reply. 

It was now or never, and Priscilla for the first time in her life felt an uncertainty that she never expected to feel before.


End file.
